


The Mate Trilogy: Terms and Information

by Nyx_Hellia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Hellia/pseuds/Nyx_Hellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An information booklet I wrote to explain the terms and other information related to my story 'The Mate Trilogy'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pack Hierarchy

**Author's Note:**

The Centre Council

\+ **Alpha** :

The alpha is the leader of a pack. He is in complete control of the pack and sets the laws and rules for the pack. The alphas have the final to say in everything from who does what on each given day to punishing those who threaten his back or break his rules, some punishments can even end in the loss of life, yet each act is for the good of the pack. The Alpha gives ranks and are to be submitted to by all wolves except for their mate (female Alpha mates are called 'Luna' while male Alpha mates are also called 'Alpha').

Though it is rare, this position can be challenged through hand to hand (or paw to paw) combat and if the challenger is victorious and defeats the current Alpha in the fight then the challenger, now being the new Alpha, can do what he/she pleases with the previous leaders, from banishment, demotion or even death. This does not normally happen because it would result in a huge change within the pack and distrust within the ranks because of the path the Alpha took to succeed to power, but due to the Goddess' Gift this only happens among rogue packs or during times of war or in the odd case of a tyrannical pack Alpha who acts only for the good of himself or herself..

 

\+ **Luna:**

The female mate of an Alpha. She has the same responsibilities as the Alpha regardless if the Alpha is still on pack territory or not. Luna's are treated with just as much love and respect as the Alpha they are mated to, but this love and respect must be earned and the Luna will be judge on her actions towards important situations, other werewolves and other times in which her council is needed or she act.

Pack members are always protective of their Luna and will give their life for hers if need be, especially if she is with pup(s) at the time; as she will be giving birth to the next line of pack Alpha's and this is critical for the survival of the pack and for the pack to remain strong for the next generation. (This is the same as with male Alpha mates.)

 

\+ **Beta:**

The Beta is the second in command and enforces the law when the current Alpha and Luna is not present or are unable to conduct their duties for whatever reason. They answer to no one but their Alpha or Luna, but are expected, as with all members, to show respect to every werewolf and should not exert their power or title over others unless the need arises.

They also assist the alphas with any conflicts within the pack as well as outside and enforce the rules, keeping peace within the territory. In pack meetings, the Betas' answers and suggestions are the second most important, being the most trusted advisers to the Alpha next to the Sigma, only thinking for the good of the pack as a whole.

 

\+ **Delta:**

The Delta is a werewolf in training for Beta position. They are third in rank to Alpha and Beta. Deltas usually become the next Beta after training is complete but one can remain Delta without moving to Beta position if the current Beta's do not need replacing or there are too many Beta's at any given time. They are the messengers of the pack for extremely important missions or sensitive information, the go between among the allies during times of war and conflict. They risk their own lives by doing so, but it is their duty and must make sure that those who need to know are told at a moment's notice; for some information can mean the difference between life and death.

 

The Inner Circle

\+ **Elder:**

An Elder is a werewolf with great experience and knowledge of werewolf packs. In the past they may have held such high ranks as Alpha and/or Beta/Delta. An Elder's opinion is greatly respected throughout the pack, being advisor to both Alpha's and Beta's. They are asked to be role models to the pack, adults and pups included, and also to visitors, showing them the way of the pack.

They express maturity in their thoughts and actions during serious discussion or conflicts and help out where ever they can, supporting the pack through and through. The elder lingers in the background when it comes to pack affairs; they voice their opinions and concerns when they feel it is necessary with the utmost respect to their leaders while remaining as unbiased as possible so as to give a clear and clean decision that will give the best results without letting his/her emotions cloud his/her judgments.

 

\+ **Sigma:**

The Sigma is the Tutors of the pack. They know much about each thing. They teach the pups as well as the other pack members, along with visitors and new pack members who might need a bit more knowledge about the pack, the pack history, major historical events as well as about the human towns and cities; where werewolves frequent due to the treaty between humans and werewolves which lets them co-exist and own homes and business without trouble, though most werewolves stick to the old ways of living in packs.. They are the most trusted advisor to the Alpha on important matters as well as helping in personal matters if needs be.

 

\+ **Fighter/Guard:**

Fighter are proven for their strength and skill, there can be several, however, this honour is usually only bestowed on those pack members who are older and more experienced or have proven themselves to the Alpha to be worthy of protecting the Alpha and their loved ones.

They are expected to be able to do battle, and kill other werewolves and humans if need be. They are the most skilled, and most willing to give up their lives for the pack. They also guard the territory on occasion. The younger ones usually take the Alpha/Beta orders to guard any room for whatever purpose and happily do so as their loyalty to their pack and their Alpha is strong. When they aren't on duty, they are training or help to train the pack members so as the pack is ready for anything.

\+ **Den Mother:**

A Den Mother is a Luna who's mate has died and does not have the power to lead the pack or who's child has succeeded to Alpha and her influence is no longer needed, this is the same as with male Alpha mates but is much rarer die to the fact that male Alpha's mates are usually powerful enough to lead a pack.

The duty of a Den Mother is to take care of the pups and younger werewolves when their parents are away during mating season or are out doing their back duties. She/He is responsible for the wellbeing and safety of the pups and will treat them like their own children. She/He will teach them the basic things they need to know with the help of the Sigma and also help train them, after they have shifted for the first time, with the help of a Beta/Delta or Fighter. A Den Mother's duties resemble that of a day-carer, but are much more important and she/he is the centre of learning for the pups until they have matured enough to train with the rest of the pack.

 

The Outer Circle

\+ **Healer:**

The Healer is the caretaker of the pack. They know how to heal pretty much any sickness and any wound. They have extensive knowledge of herbs, wolf anatomy and modern medicine and surgical procedures. However, they almost have no affinity for fighting and are practically useless in combat which is why they are always guarded by a strong pack member or their mate during times of war or conflict.

They ensure when any werewolf is wounded, they recover properly while not putting too much stress on their wounds. They serve as a support unit, and try to keep the pack in a healthy state and are always on the lookout for pack members who are pushing their bodies and health too far. They need to know what injuries are serious and what injuries can heal on their own, though they will still treat any injury in a hope it will heal faster and stronger than it would naturally.

They need to make sure a wounded werewolf does not over exert itself. They need to be firm in having the wolf rest and make sure they get as much bed rest as needed to properly heal and although most healers are light, bubbly and caring in nature, seeming almost motherly in temper, if you put your health at risk or go not follow his/her orders of rest you will see they can be more terrifying than an angry Alpha.

 

\+ **Hunter:**

A hunter is a pack member who is in charge of hunting game (animals) to feed the pack. Their job is very important as the group of hunters are in charge of making sure the pack has enough food to eat from day to day, as well as making sure the game they catch is healthy and free of harmful things that could harm the pack. They are identifiable by their white mizzles in wolf form.

The job of a hunter can be dangerous at time as during the winter the easier and smaller game goes into hiding or hibernation due to the freezing temperatures and because of this the hunters have to travel outside the security of pack territory and hunt more dangerous and bigger game such as bear, wild boar and the odd mountain lion, if they are common in your area.

 

\+ **Scout:**

A scout is like the sentry for pack territory. They will stand at key vantage points around the packs territory and keep look out for any enemies, curious humans or visitors. They have amazing eyesight and hearing and are even able to see in the dark, making any night assaults on pack territory almost impossible. They are identifiable by their white ears when in wolf form.

 

\+ **Tracker:**

A tracker is like the search and rescue team for werewolves. If you need to find someone who has gone missing or has gotten lost, they are the first to be called. On the other hand if you are looking for someone specific, say an enemy, they are also the first to be called and will follow through on their duty until they have completed, which usually end in the capture or killing of said enemy, usually by a different member of the pack, but not always. Trackers are identifiable by the white around their nose when in wolf form.

 

\+ **Recon:**

Recons are the messengers of the pack, they are swift, agile and have extreme stamina. They are responsible to delivering messages between allied packs as well as neutral packs, from changed in the hierarchy of a pack, to warning about Werewolf Hunters to declarations of war. They are identifiable by their white socked hind legs when in wolf form.

 

Goddess' Gifted/Cursed:

\+ **Warrior Knight:**

**(Information Coming Soon with Release of Book 3 -December 2016?-)**

\+ **Warrior Tracker:**

**(Information Coming Soon with Release of Book 3 -December 2016?-)**

\+ **Warrior Berserker:**

**(Information Coming Soon with Release of Book 3 -December 2016?-)**

Outcasts

\+ **Loner** :

Loners choose to live without a pack. They usually just don't wish to pursue the life of a pack wolf or have their own reasons for not wanting to join a pack or have a personal agenda to fulfil before doing so, though sometimes these feelings are only temporary. But they can join one later, if the Alpha of their chosen pack accepts them. They typically stay out of pack matters and don't involve themselves with the packs at all. They mostly live and blend in with normal humans, living as they do and moving town when it becomes obvious that they don't age as they do, though most don't move now as humans are aware of were-creatures thanks to the treaty of 1824 which was established over 100 years after 'The Great War' ended.

 

\+ **Rogue** :

These are essentially loners, but they are more likely to cause trouble with the packs. They are vicious wolves, who seem to hate the company of others or just resent packs and the pack lifestyle in general. Banished wolves automatically fall under this category. The packs show much greater hostility towards them, and they aren't even allowed in town or near territories.

Some rogues band together to form make-shift packs of their own and live a nomadic existence; robbing, stealing, raping and attacking others either to survive or for fun. These make-shift packs are extremely dangerous and are almost immediately disposed of his they come onto or near a packs territory. But rogues are not to be underestimated as they fight dirty and have no regard for anyone but themselves, they will sacrifice fellow 'pack' members in their attempts to win the fight or just to survive. 


	2. Mates and Marking

\+ **Mate** :

A mate is another werewolf who you are bound to be with forever, every werewolf has one fated to them from the moment they are born. A true mate is the other part of your soul, you will never be complete without them beside you.

 One can never tell if someone if your true mate or not until you reach 18 or your 'life day'. Before the age of eighteen a werewolf can find a potential candidate for their true mate through the strong feelings they give you. Such as that of a childhood crush or clicking with someone you just met as if you'd known them forever. These strong feelings towards a certain individual or a group of individuals will be stronger than anything else, strong than that of familiar love or love for a friend, you will have a need to be beside them all the time, to talk to and touch them as much as possible. This is why before your 'life day' it is hard to be sure if you've found your true mate or if you've found a true friend.

This is not the same for everyone. Some will be able to tell their true mate just from looking them in the eyes, or by catching their scent, which is unique only to true mates, or by simply being in the same room as them. They will naturally be drawn to them without thought or reason. Others will not be able to tell their true mate apart from their mate candidates, they will not be able to catch their unique scent, making them just another werewolf, until their 'life day' where their true mate will become known to them.

 

\+ **Life Day:**

A werewolf's life day is like a coming of age ceremony, like a Quinceanera or a Bar Mitzvah; it signifies that they have reached adulthood and are ready for the challenges they will face in life. A werewolf's life day is the day their true mate becomes known to them. From the second they turn 18 they will be able to sense their true mate where as previously they could not. No matter how far away they will be able to sense they are in danger or hurt. They will also be able to smell their unique scent, one which only they can smell, either for the first time or much, much stronger than before. Due to this, the werewolf will then immediately set out on a search for their true mate following the unique scent which can always be smelt, for their inner wolf will be in pain until it is united with their true mate as well.

 

\+ **Marking** :

Marking is the ritual of claiming your true mate as your own by biting down into their flesh, usually the neck, and leaving a marking unique to you both behind. This can only be done after a werewolf's life day and they have found their true mate.

If you mark someone who is not your true mate, the marking will turn septic and poison the marked wolf until it dies or if possible their true mate comes and marks them before it's too late, removing the poison mark and saving their life, though this is a less common outcome.

Because of the dangers if it forbidden to mark another werewolf until one or both of your have reached your 'life day' and both werewolf's have consented to it, and is taboo and punishable by even death if you mark another, true mate or not, before one of you have reached your 'life day' due to the life threatening danger you put you and the other wolf in. It is a very intimate moment of bonding between two mates and must not be rushed.

When a werewolf is marked a number of things will happen. One of which is having a mind link with your mate. This mind link will allow you and your mate to communicate wordlessly and privately no matter how far apart you are. This is not unlike the mind link between pack members, but it is much stronger. Another change is the strong desire to claim the other as yours completely through mating as well as being unnaturally overprotective and possessive, not letting the other away from your side until they are either mated or the feeling dies down; though it is usually the former due to every animals instincts to procreate.


	3. Inner Wolf and Regrets

\+ **Rejection** :

Rejection is a common practice among werewolves. Just as a human would turn down the affections of another if they do not share the same feelings, werewolves follow much the same rules, though there are some differences.

When a werewolf rejects another werewolf they are rejection both the werewolf and the inner wolf as a mate, which will cause harm to the inner wolf for a short time afterwards, but it is not life threatening. Though it is not dangerous most werewolves think hard before they confess to another and offer themselves up as a mate candidate as the pain is still horrible as if the feeling of unrequited love and it is recommended you do not do so unless you have passed your 'life day' so as to save yourself the heartache but it is not a rule that you do so.

But when a werewolf rejects the feelings of their true mate, the outcome can be catastrophic. Although this has happened less than a handful of times in the entire of werewolf history it has happened due to werewolves confessing years before their 'life day' and without their knowledge they unwittingly reject their true mate.

The rejected  true mate experiences the same pain as with normal werewolf rejections and pay it no heed. But unlike with normal werewolf rejection the pain isn't just emotional it is physical. It attacks your inner wolf, slowly weakening it, which then causes severe damage to the werewolf. Without the strength of the inner wolf, or spirit/soul, the body begins to break and weaken. First showing symptoms of a cold, then progressively getting worse; dizziness, frequent fainting, loss of bodily functions, hot and cold flashes, dangerous fevers, coughing up blood, internal bleeding and paralysis until death.

 

\+ **Inner Wolf** :

Every werewolf has an inner wolf. The inner wolf of a werewolf is kind of like another person to which only you can talk to. They have thoughts and feeling of their own as well as sharing thoughts and feelings with their host.

An inner wolfs personality can differ to being similar to that of the host or the exact opposite. Most inner wolfs are there to give the werewolf someone to talk to when they are alone, in danger or as someone to rely on in the darkest of times when they can't rely on anyone else. They are a werewolf's ultimate best friends and will always know what is best for their host, even if the host doesn't agree or know it at the time.

The inner wolf is able to express feeling the host is not, as well as keep a clear head in stressful times, keeping the host alive and safe to the best of its ability. It is also the hosts soul and only connection to its wolf form; without the inner wolf the host would die, making the inner wolf extremely precious and to be taken care of at all times.


	4. Mating and Pregnancy

\+ **Mating** :

Mating is the action of sexual relations between two paired werewolves for either sexual pleasure or with the purpose of creating life through pregnancy.

Mating can happen at any time in the year between two consenting werewolf mates. It is a very intimate affair and if usual done in the privacy of their own room far from everyone else both for privacy and so as not to disturb others.

Werewolf bodies are naturally build to accommodate any kind of sexual activity the mating pair may be doing during their alone time. All holes are self lubricating so there is no need for preparation or for worry about hurting the other. Their bodies naturally adjusts to accommodate their mate and their wishes, making any sexual activity nothing but pleasurable for both you and your partner.

Mating season is the time of the year specifically for mate couples to spend intimate time together in each other's embrace either just for pleasure or with the purpose of getting your mate pregnant. Mating season differs for each mate couple but it usual happens on the 1st month of winter or the 1st month of spring, some even have mating season twice a year. Mating season for a mate couple usually only last for a week and during this time the couple are left alone in a private room away from everyone else so they can fulfill their desires undisturbed until their mating season has ended.

 

\+ **Forced Mating : (brought to my attention by reader Alice. Thank You.)**

Mating usually happens between two mates during a time of passion or during mating season but on some occasions, especially with werewolves that are caught alone, mostly loners or rogues, they can be forced into mating with another. This is very violent as the werewolf body will reject the advances of the other and when the 'mating' process begins the werewolf being raped will be in extreme pain.

Most cases of forced mating don't end well, with the raped werewolf either being left to die or is killed after the incident to prevent them or others from coming after them and killing them for committing such an act; but those who survive are almost always fearful of others for the rest of their lives and are afraid to join packs as a result, even when approached by their true mate. The raped werewolf may also become pregnant as a result, leaving the now pregnant mother (pregnant males are also referred to as mothers) to decide to take the pup(s) to term or to abort it, which is a horrible and traumatic time in itself.

 

\+ **Pregnancy** :

Pregnancy is not distinguished by gender. Both males and females are able to get pregnant due to the specifics of werewolf biology.

Werewolf female bodies are just like that of human female bodies and are able to have children much the same way, though in a much shorter period of time and the process of birthing is much shorter but more painful for the mother werewolf when giving a natural birth and not a C-Section.

Werewolf males bodies are almost identical to that of human male bodies apart from one difference, they also have a uterus. It is mostly dormant apart from during mating season when it becomes active due to the possibility of procreation during this time.

Male pregnancy is rare due to there being very few same sex male couples, but it does happen and when a male becomes pregnant and takes the child or pup to term, a C-Section is needed to remove the pup when he goes into labor.

The 'omega' or submissive one in a mated pair is usually the one to become pregnant and carry the pup(s) the full 3-5 month until taken to term. The normal amount of pups born per pregnancy is between 1-3, though sometimes more can be born, though complications can occur with the health of the pups due to this.


	5. Goddess' and Gifts

(COMING SOON WITH RELEASE OF BOOK 2 -September/October 2016?- AND BOOK 3 -December 2016?-)


	6. A-Z Word Index

**A:**

**B:**

  * **Bokator** : Bokator is a Cambodian martial art that dates back to the armies of Angkor, who dominated the battlefields of Indochina over 1700 years ago. Bokator is based on the movements and mannerisms of various animals, such as eagles, cranes, horses, snakes, and, of course, lions. What sets it apart from the others is its brutality and battlefield practicality. Boasting a catalogue of over 10,000 techniques such as elbow and knee strikes, joint locks, throws, and submissions, Bokator is a deep and very complex art form, giving fighters endless options for engagement.



**C:**

  * **Cerridwen** : The Goddess of the Moon from Celtic Belief. _-See Goddess' and Gifts information page-_



**D:**

  * **Dambe** : Based on the ancient boxing traditions of Egypt, Dambe is a deadly striking art developed by the Hausa people of West Africa. The primary weapon in Dambe is the strong-side fist, also known as the spear, which is wrapped in a piece of cloth covered by tightly knotted cord.
  * **Den** : The home or HQ of a werewolf pack. They eat, sleep and train here and is usually in the most secure and central location in their territory.



**E:**

**F:**

**G:**

**H:**

  * **Hecate:** The Dark Goddess, the Goddess of ghosts, spirits and magic from the Ptolemaic period. _-See Goddess' and Gifts information page-_
  * **Heterochromia Iridum** : In anatomy,heterochromia is a difference in [coloration](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Color), usually of the [iris](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iris_\(anatomy\)) but also of [hair](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hair) or [skin](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skin). Heterochromia is a result of the relative excess or lack of [melanin](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melanin) (a [pigment](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pigment)). It may be [inherited](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Biological_inheritance), or caused by genetic [mosaicism](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mosaicism), [chimerism](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chimerism), [disease](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disease), or [injury](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Injury). Heterochromia of the [eye](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eye) (heterochromia iridis or Heterochromia Iridum) is of three kinds. In complete heterochromia, one iris is a different colour from the other. In sectoral heterochromia, part of one iris is a different colour from its remainder and finally in "central heterochromia" there are spikes of different colours radiating from the pupil.



 

**I:**

**J:**

**K:**

**L:**

  * **Lerdrit** : Lerdrit is a modern derivation of the traditional Thai fighting techniques currently practiced by the elite commandos of the Thai Royal Army. Fighters are taught to attack without warning, immediately take their opponents to the ground, and finish the fight quickly with one of the many devastating kill strikes, such as a boot to the throat or elbows to the temple, all while minimizing risk of injury by using the 'hard' parts of the body, such as knees, palms, shins, and (the aforementioned classic) the elbow.



**M:**

**N:**

**O:**

**P:**

**Q:**

**R:**

**S:**

**T:**

**U:**

**V:**

**W:**

  * **Werewolf Hunters** : A group/cult of specially trained humans who hunt down werewolves for a living. They are paid extreme amounts of money to 'cleans the world' and are extremely religious and following the teaching and orders of an unknown Goddess. They are lead by an extremely powerful and wealthy person who's identity is unknown. _-See Hecate-_



**X:**

**Y:**

**Z:**


	7. The Mate Trilogy FAQ

This page/chapter in the booklet will be dedicated to questions and answers I have been asked or I have asked myself that I cannot answer under a subtitle (such as 'marking' etc as I have previously) as it would not be long enough to write a decent subtitle about. So I though this FAQ section would be helpful and hopefully make it easier and make people feel more comfortable about asking questions, either to myself or other readers, about the story as it may be hard for me to explain everything in the story properly and clearly for everyone to understand since I already know every detail of what's going on (if that makes sense). Please feel free to ask questions so as to add to the FAQ so this story, and things related to it, are clear to everyone. Here are some I have come up with that I cannot seen to write into the story so it flows naturally or without breaking the 4th wall.

 

  * **Q:** **Who's point of view is the story in?**



**A:** The story is mostly in Eren's point of view unless stated to be otherwise at the start of the chapter(s).

 

  * **Q:** **What does the bold and italic words signify in the story?**



**A:** The italic words are Eren's (or the chapter protagonist's) thoughts and the bold words are Eren's (or the chapter protagonist's) inner wolf's thoughts/talking.

 

  * **Q:** **How long is a werewolf's lifespan?**



**A:** The average werewolf lifespan, for one that lives in a pack and lives a healthy lifestyle, is around 200 years. The lifespan of other werewolf denominations vary. A rogue's lifespan are around 100 years, loner life spans are around 150 years. Climate, game availability, survival skills, fighting ability and if they do harmful substances (yes, werewolf drug are available, and much like the werewolf alcohol, are much more potent than normal drugs and are deadly to humans) also influence a werewolf's lifespan, much the same as with a human.

 

  * **Q:** **Are the religious deities in your this story accurate?**



**A:** Yes and No. The basic details such as name and title (E.G Hecate being the 'Dark Goddess') are accurate with what research I did (very little so as not to mix realist and fiction and upset anyone who worships said deities), but any story related to them (such as the 'Goddess' Gift' story in Chapter 3) and any other thing written involving them and other characters in the story (most of Book 3) are entirely fiction and made up for the plot purpose of this story. The reason I used the name of actual deities is to give the story a tiny bit of realism and because I am a converted Pagan/Wiccan and have come across these deities during my studies into Paganism and liked them for use in this story due to their affiliated titles and things connected to them that tie into the plot of my story (E.G magic being connected to Hecate).

If my use of actual deities upsets any of you reading my story, please inform me and I will change the name immediately so as not to offend or upset anyone else and I will also write a formal apology for upsetting you.

 

  * **Q:** **Since this story had three parts/book, when will Book 2 and Book 3 be released?**



**A:** If all goes as I have planned and I actually follow my schedule from now until I'm back in school and my school time writing schedule (Leaving Certificate Exam Year: much pain, such sorrow. -The Irish Education System before college exams, for you not Irish readers-) Book 2 will be released late September/early October, while Book 3 will be released early December and finished around late January, hopefully.

 

  * **Q: How only is everyone in Levi's pack (Scout)?**



**A:** Well...

 **Kenny** : 50+ (no defined age cause that's unimportant and effort)

            **Kuchel** : 40+ (no defined age cause I'm lazy once more)

            **Eld** : 19 (as of the end of book 1) -OC mate in progress unless specific ship is wanted-

 **Farlen** : 19 (as of the end of book 1) -Isabel's true mate-

 **Ymir** : 18 (as of the end of book 1) -she will have her true mate revealed in Book 2-

 **Isabel** : 18 (as of the end of book 1) -Farlen's true mate-

            **Levi** : 18 (as of the end of book 1) -Eren's true mate-

            **Eren** : 17 (as of the end of book 1) -Levi's true mate-

            **Petra** : 17 (as of the end of book 1)

 **Jean** : 17 (as of the end of book 1)

            **Mikasa** : 16 (as of the end of book 1)

 

  * **Q: Are Mikasa and Levi related?**



**A:** Yes. They are cousins but treat each other like siblings as they grew up together. Kuchel is Levi's mother and Mikasa's aunt, while Kenny and Kuchel are Mikasa's aunt and uncle. Mikasa didn't know her parents very well as she they were killed during 'The Black Hunt' (explained soon, near the end of book 1, around chapter 8) while she was still young and was brought to live with Levi from the time she was 1 year old.

 

  * **Q: When are everyone's birthdays? (Levi's pack only)**



**A:** Well...

 **Petra** : 6th December

            **Levi** : 25th December

            **Eld** : 30th January

            **Mikasa** : 10th February

            **Ymir** : 17th February

            **Eren** : 30th March

            **Jean** : 7th April

            **Kenny** : Unknown/Undecided

            **Kuchel** : Unknown/Undecided

            **Isabel** : Unknown/Undecided

            **Farlen** : Unknown/Undecided

 

  * **Q: How is Eren able to tell Levi is his mate when he hasn't reached his life day and Levi is completely oblivious?**



**A:** Okay, so this is going to get complex so pay close attention my children. Levi is one of the majority who are unable to sense their mate before their 'life day' (really gotta come up with a cooler name for that, anyone have any ideas?) though they do have strong feeling for them, like that of a crush or a good friend or even sometimes a sibling (the feeling of sibling love  towards a non-family member, no incest is involved) so it is easy for them to confuse their true mate with just someone they care deeply about. These strong feelings are also an indication of a potential mate candidate so the werewolf will choose someone from the group of people they have these strong feelings towards to become their 'mate'. When their 'life day' arrives their true mate will either be in their group of mate candidates or somewhere else, which is when they will immediately go searching for their mate.

 

Eren on the other hand is one of the rare few who are able to tell their true mate apart from everyone else with just a look, touch, by catching their unique scent or they just know when they are close. This is very rare so most werewolves just wait for their 'life day', but in Eren's case he knows Levi is his true mate just by his scent and it is proven further when he looks into Levi's eyes and his inner wolf reacts, but he doesn't want to force Levi to be his when Levi has no idea and while he is still 'with' Petra.

 

  * **Q: If Levi doesn't know Eren is his true mate why is he being all flirty and jealous?**



**A:** Now this is going to explain a bit about Levi, his personality and his inner wolf. Important once again so pay attention so there is no more confusion.

Levi and his inner wolf don't exactly see eye to eye. Levi's inner wolf's personality in the opposite to Levi's so they are always at odds. Levi doesn't trust strangers due to his past _-plot relevant info, will be added here when told in the story-_ but his inner wolf is extremely trusting, especially when it comes to Eren. Levi's inner wolf knows Eren is Levi's true mate but Levi refuses to listen and as such Levi is being stubborn because of his distrust for strangers while his inner wolf is pushing him to listen to him for once, making the situation worse.

When Levi is flirty and jealous around Eren, that's his inner wolf's natural reaction showing though, the host, Levi. Levi isn't doing it consciously and it only confuses and angers Levi when he reacts like that towards someone he doesn't know but as it is within his nature to be kind and caring towards his mate, Levi is still very kind, open and caring towards Eren despite his underlining mistrust of him.

Complex I know, but it'll make sense as we make our way towards Chapter Nine in Book 1 and during Book1's finally, or if you will, Levi's 'life day'. *dun dun dun*

 

  * **Q: Levi is 18 but doesn't know Eren is his true mate? What? (finally explained, sorry)**



**A:** This has brought out some confusion so let me clear this up. Levi is 17 until the **end** of Book One. The final one or two chapters of Book One, Book 1's twisted finally if you will, will be focused on Levi's 'life day' when he will turn 18 and be able to find his true mate. Levi is 17 up until the feast on his 'life day', but that will be obvious to the reader during the chapter and during events after and during the feast. Sorry for the confusion, I hope this helps.


End file.
